minecraftfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kedi
|drop = 0–2 (Rarely) |spawn = Villages and Witch Huts |fa = 1.2.1 (Snapshot 12w04a) 0.12.1 (Pocket Edition Alpha) |idb = JE: 98 BE: 22 |exp = Killing an Adult: 1–3 Breeding: 1–7 |techname = cat }} Genel Bakış Pasifik Kediler pasif, evcilleştirilebilir eşlikçiler Köy'lerde dolaşıp sıkça bulunurlar. Tek bir kara kedi de Witch Hut'da bulunabilir. Oyunda 11 farklı otomobil dokusu var: *Turuncu Tekir *Kahverengi Tekir *Smokin *Siyam *Siyah *Beyaz *Britanya ile ilgili stenografi *Bez Bebek *Farsça *Calico *Jellie Her bir doku hakkında görsel bilgi için bu sayfanın Galerisine bakın. Kediler Creeperları ve Phantoms'i korkutuyor. Ayrıca, kedilerin her zaman ayaklarının üzerine düştüğü genel yanlış anlaşılmalarına herhangi bir düşme hasarı almazlar. Islahı Cats, like other mobs, can breed with other members of the same species. Two tamed cats must be close to one another and at least one of them must be standing of their feet. If Raw Cod or Raw Salmon is fed to each of them with full health, hearts appear above their heads, they will run toward each other and mingle for a bit. Shortly afterward, a small kitten will appear, whose pattern will match one of its parents. Cats can breed once every five minutes, and kittens cannot breed until they become adults. To quicken the growth of a kitten, feed them Raw Cod or Raw Salmon. Taming Yabani bir kediyi evcilleştirmek için onları çiğ balıklarla besleyin (Raw Cod veya Raw Somon). Yabani kediler cimridir ve oyunculardan korkar, bu yüzden bir tanesini beslerken durmak veya kaydırmak/gizlice girmek gerekir. Sonunda, vahşi bir kedi yavaşça yaklaşır ve çiğ balık tutan herhangi bir oyuncuya bakmak için durur. Yabani kedi korkup kaçacaklarından, etrafa bakmak veya dolaşmak gibi ani hareketler yapmayın. Yavaşça, dikkat ve sabırla, size bakarken onu besleyin. Besleme işlemi sırasında, gri parçacıklar kediyi çevreleyecektir. Evcilleştirildikten sonra, kalp parçacıkları kedi etrafında görünecek ve tıpkı Kurtlar evcilleştirildiği gibi boyanabilir bir yakasına sahip olacaktır. 1.14'te ne değişti? 1.14'de, Ocelots'den kendi çetelerine ayrılmış kediler. Ocelotlar artık sizi takip edecek bir arkadaşlaştırmaya uygun değildir. Wolves gibi) ve Kediler, Ocelotların olduğu gibi tamable arkadaştırlar. Trivia *Kediler, göğüs, yatak s ve aktif Fırın'lar üzerine oturmayı sever, gerçek hayattaki kedilerin davranışını yansıtır. **Aktif fırınlar oturan kedilerden etkilenmezken, sandıklar ve yataklar etkilenir. Bir kedi göğsüne oturursa, açılamaz ve biri yatağa oturduğunda oyuncular içinde uyuyamaz. **Bir kedinin göğsünde ya da yatağında oturmasını engellemenin tek yolu, onları çiğ balıklarla yem yapmak, Cam bloklarını üstüne koymak ya da itmek için bir piston cihazı oluşturmaktır. *The texture Jellie is based off a player's real-life cat and was added after it won a community voted contest to see what the 9th new cat texture would be. *Wolves will not attack cats, tamed or otherwise. *A standing cat can breed with a sitting cat, but their kitten will always have the same pattern as the standing cat, rather than the sitting cat. *There is an advancement you will receive called "A Complete Catalogue" after taming at least one of each cat variant. *Cats may hunt rabbits, but unlike ocelots, they won't hunt chickens. *A cat can sleep with a player when they are lying down on a bed, and may give specific items. *Cats can rarely drop string, which is a reference to how cats love to play with them. *The tuxedo cat was inspired by Jeb's cat. *If a 1.13.2 or older world has been loaded in version 1.14+, all tamed ocelots will turn into cats. *In a room of a Woodland Mansion, a statue of a tuxedo cat can be seen that is made out of Wool. Gallery Diğer çeteler gibi kediler de aynı türün diğer üyeleri ile üreyebilir. Lütfen sayfayı daha fazla uzatın.